Revenge of the Villains
by bellepiper
Summary: A handful of Disney villains and Rothbart from Swan Princess have formed V.I.L.L.A.I.N.S Vile Intelligent Lords, Ladies and Animals Infecting Nonsense Society. What happens when they take revenge upon those who have wronged them? Rating could change later
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic. I know this is probably a different format of writing than you're used to. I like heavy dialogue, but I like interspersed paragraphs throughout. So bear with my writing. Also, please review. Criticism is welcome, but remember that this is my first one. And if I get enough reviews, then I'll continue on the story. If not, I'll probably move onto something else.**

**Enjoy the Revenge of the Villains! Oh and as a side note: Rothbart is from Swan Princess if you didn't know. If you haven't seen it, then I suggest you watch it. It was my favorite movie as a child.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters I eventually make up.**

* * *

><p><em>Through the large metal door, Hades led Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, Maleficent, Ratcliffe, Jafar, Gaston, Ursula, and Scar. The room opened up, and the group of villains gathered around a large circular table in the chambers of the Underworld. Surrounding the clan of villains were thick walls of stone with skulls scattered among the walls. Above the center of the table was a gloomy black chandelier lit by blue flames. Queen Grimhilde accompanied by Lord Rothbart entered through the door. The two of them joined the rest at the table. All of the villains sat except for the Evil Queen Grimhilde. She continued to stand and said:<em>

Grimhilde: Attention, my fellow miscreants. I call this meeting of the Vile Intelligent Lords Ladies and Animals Infecting Nonsense Society to order. Are all members present?

_Ratcliffe yawned as he put his legs on the table. V.I.L.L.A.I.N.S. had only met a couple of times, and each meeting seemed more and more boring than the last. It was hard for him to stay awake generally due to the nature of these meetings. All they ever talked about was how much they hated the people who had a hand in their demise – well that and about how they were defeated._

Ratcliffe: Exactly why are we meeting today? I can't say these meetings are ever productive.

Jafar: As if you had something more constructive to do except rot in jail.

Ratcliffe: Better than you sitting around in the cramped lamp of yours planning to capture Aladdin.

Jafar: I don't want to capture him. I want to **kill** that street rat.

Maleficent: As if you would ever be able to.

Jafar: Coming from the woman who put her enemy to sleep rather than killing her.

Maleficent: If you never let your ego get in the way of your goals, you would have been able to kill the "street rat", but instead you were tricked into becoming a genie.

Jafar: Prince Phillip killed you by measly throwing a sword at you. You had your chance to kill him, yet you didn't. He was in your castle, but you gloated your victory rather than slay the boy. And you want to talk to me about ego?

Maleficent: It was an unfortunate event, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not dead.

Hades: You're welcome. If I didn't rescue you from _my_ underworld, you wouldn't be here. Actually, none of you would be here.

Maleficent: Yet here we are.

Hades: So, answer me this. Why am I not running this shindig? I mean I am a god, which is a lot more than any title you lot have, and we're running this meeting in _my_ Underworld.

Grimhilde: ENOUGH!

_At the Evil Queen's shout, the villains became silent and stared at her. She waited for every man, woman, and animal to stare her in the eye before continuing._

Grimhilde: We are assembled here today in order to discuss our plan for revenge. Also, we have a new member of our V.I.L.L.A.I.N. Society. This is Lord Rothbart.

Hades: Yeah, yeah, I know already. I saved him from his doom. Just cut to the chase. I'm sure everyone else wants to know the same thing: how were you defeated?

Rothbart: Prince Derek shot me down with an arrow after I killed his love.

Jafar: You mean you actually killed the girl?

_Scar lightly chuckled while playing with his claws and responded to Jafar saying:_

Scar: Not all of us are incapable of murdering our enemy unlike you, Jafar. Killing my brother was like catching a wounded animal.

Hades: Rothbart didn't even tell you the best part. Odette survived thanks to the "everlasting love" magic.

Gaston: Same thing happened to me… Except Belle wasn't dead… It was the Beast… and I died by falling off the castle…

_Gaston began to stare off into space recalling the events of that faithful night. Every member of V.I.L.L.A.I.N.S. had met his or her doom at one time or another. Some of them perished only for Hades to rescue them from the Underworld while others were defeated in a less mortal way. The society was getting sidetracked. Queen Grimhilde knew that if the fools squabbled over who's the better villain (for in her heart she knew that she was the fairest of them all) nothing would ever be accomplished. The Evil Queen nodded at Scar. He sighed then roared loudly to silence the villains who were going on another rampage._

Grimhilde: Excellent. Now that I have captured your attention once again, it is time for us to plot our revenge.

Ratcliffe: And exactly what do you have in mind? We all want different people disposed of.

Grimhilde: It is true we all want different people "disposed of". However, we all want revenge on someone. If we help our fellow V.I.L.L.A.I.N.S. with their nuisances, then all will be right in the world. We shall rule the world instead of some pompous prince and princess.

_The Evil Queen looked around at her fellow miscreants and saw twisted smiles upon their faces. Every single villain was ready for revenge. They might not enjoy each other, but it was time to take back what was rightfully theirs. Queen Grimhilde knew she could trust all of them – at least to the extent of how much you can really trust a villain._

Grimhilde: My plan is simple. We are going to take what will hurt them the most.

_As she told them her master plan, the evil smiles came back. V.I.L.L.I.A.N.S. finally agreed upon something. They agreed upon a plan._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And remember to review please! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible if I get enough reviews on this. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everybody! I doubt there are many of you out there reading this (hopefully there will be soon!). **

**Here's my second chapter. It's a lot longer than the first one, but I didn't want to cut it up. I guess chapter 1 was more like a prologue then, but the Villains need their spotlight sometime. This chapter focuses on Beauty and the Beast and a few of my favorite villains. **

**I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get reviews, then how will I know what's good and what's bad? Plus, if I don't get reviews then I won't be as inspired to continue my story. (To my two friends who have read this, thank you guys so much for reading. Y'all know who you are and I don't want to put your names in here just in case you don't want me to). **

**Anyway, why am I rambling on so much? You should get on to reading the story! Enjoy!**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Disney characters (sadly), but I do own the couple ones I made up in this chapter!**

**Thanks and once again REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><em>Belle sat in her library engrossed in one of her favorite books. It was early in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. Something felt wrong to her. She couldn't explain what, but something pulled at her. <em>Something is about to happen,_ she thought. The large walls filled with books from all over the world comforted her from her thoughts. Adam entered the library and saw his wife siting in her favorite chair by the fire. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head._

Adam: You're up early.

Belle: I couldn't sleep.

Adam: Nor could I. Something feels… wrong.

_Cogsworth slowly entered the library carrying a sealed message._

Cogsworth: Sir? I don't mean to disturb the two of you, but a messenger has just arrived from the village.

Adam: What is his message?

_Cogsworth handed Adam the message. Adam hastily opened it, scanned it, and then said:_

Adam: There was an attack near the village yesterday. A carriage near the village was attacked. The driver was killed, and the passengers were harmed. They say it was by two women and a man who… who looks like… no. That can't be.

Belle: Who?

Adam: Someone who looks like… Gaston.

Belle: That can't be. Gaston is dead. He fell from the castle almost twenty years ago.

_Adam stared pensively at the fire. Belle looked at her husband for an answer, an explanation, something. Cogsworth felt uncomfortable in the room. He spoke up and said:_

Cogsworth: Well, unless you need anything else from me, sir, I will be off.

Adam: Wait a minute, Cogsworth.

_Cogsworth stopped dead in his tracks, and faced the prince once again._

Adam: Do not tell anyone else about this. It would only cause undesired panic.

_Cogsworth nodded in agreement, and left the library._

Adam: I will head to the village to see if I can find out anything more about this. Belle, I do not want you or Gabrielle to leave the castle grounds until I know it is safe.

_Belle knew that their daughter, Gabrielle, would not be happy to stay in the grounds. She was very much a free spirit, and loved wandering about._

Belle: You know she won't be happy being forced to stay here.

Adam: I know, but until we uncover the truth, it is much safer for her here.

_Belle knew he was telling the truth, but she didn't want Adam to leave either. He was her best friend as well as her husband, and she would miss him. Belle also knew that Gabrielle would not be a happy camper, and having her around the castle would be difficult. Belle placed her book down and embraced Adam._

Belle: I wish you didn't have to go.

Adam: I'll be back soon.

_Adam kissed his wife, and then left Belle alone again in the library._

* * *

><p><em>Prince Adam rode off into the forest on his chestnut horse. He did not notice that lurking in the shadows were Mother Gothel, Maleficent, and Gaston. They watched as Adam rode toward the village. Gaston attempted to run after him, but Maleficent stopped him saying:<em>

Maleficent: Patience, Gaston. You will have your revenge in time. Remember the plan.

Gaston: But he's right there!

Gothel: All good things to those who wait.

Maleficent: You took care of old woman in the cottage?

Gothel: Just as planned.

Maleficent: Perfect.

_Maleficent smiled menacingly at the news. Nothing would go wrong. How could it? The former Beast was waltzing unknowingly right into their trap._

* * *

><p><em>Gabrielle awoke to the sun shining in her face. Ah, how she loved the warmth on her face. She bounced out of bed, quickly dressed, and raced downstairs for breakfast. In the dining hall sat her mother, but her father was nowhere to be found.<em>

Gabrielle: Where is Papa?

Belle: He went off to the village to investigate a… disturbance.

Gabrielle: Oh.

Belle: He received a message about it very early this morning. We talked it over, and we decided that until he deems it's safe, you are not allowed to leave the castle grounds.

Gabrielle: But mother!

Belle: But nothing. I'm sorry, darling, but your safety is important to us. We don't want anything to happen to you.

Gabrielle: You know I love the forest though, and I was going to walk to the stream today.

Belle: Maybe when your father comes back, but not today.

_Gabrielle ate her breakfast in silence. Her mother attempted to talk to her, but Gabrielle would only ignore her or give one-worded responses. _Why must they control everything I do? _Gabrielle thought. Belle disliked keeping Gabrielle in the castle grounds when she knew how much she wished to leave. It hurt Belle to see Gabrielle hate her own mother. After being rejected in conversation again and again, Belle gave up. There was no way to force Gabrielle to accept her mother at the time. Belle finished her meal, and left Gabrielle in silence._

* * *

><p><em>Prince Adam arrived at the village and asked around to find out where the attacked passengers were recovering. The baker told him that the two passengers were staying in the inn. It was too dangerous to move them to their home because the sisters lived on the outskirts of town. He rode to the inn and asked Vernon the innkeeper to take him to them.<em>

Vernon: Of course I can take you to them, my grace.

Adam: Do you know how they are doing?

Vernon: They are much better than when they were originally brought here, but the younger sister still has a few deep wounds. Ah, here we are!

_Vernon opened the door for Prince Adam. He entered the room and saw the two sisters, Claire and Janette in the room. Claire was sitting in a chair next to her sister's bed. Janette was awake, but she looked like she was in a great deal of pain. Claire looked up to see Adam. She stood up to curtsy, but Adam cut her off._

Adam: Please, sit. You have been through a lot the past couple of days.

Claire: Thank you, your grace.

_Claire sat down and stared at the prince. She knew this was not a pleasure visit, but then again she dictated what was to be written on the message for the prince._

Claire: I'm assuming you are here because of the letter.

Adam: You would be correct. What exactly happened?

Claire: Janette and I were on our way back home from our brother's house when a woman stopped our carriage. She was in the middle of the road when a devilish female and a man who looked like Gaston came out. I don't know how it's possible, but I lived in the same village with him for years, and if that wasn't Gaston then it was the spitting image of him. The three of them stabbed our driver with a knife. Janette and I waited inside as he was murdered. The devilish woman opened the door and said, "Hello, darlings." Then Gaston appeared on the other side and I only remember him beginning to stab me before I blacked out.

_Janette looked terrified as Claire recounted the story, but nodded her head in agreement afterward. Adam didn't know what Gaston's reappearance meant. Could it really be him? If it was, how was he back? And who were these two women with him? Adam wished Claire and Janette a speedy recovery and left the inn in order to travel home._

* * *

><p><em>Gabrielle was playing badminton with Chip. It had been a three days since her father left for the village. Three whole days. Three torturous days. They passed so slowly in Gabrielle's eyes. Chip was the person in the castle who was the closest to her in age although he was about twelve years older than Gabrielle. He helped Gabrielle get through the few days. They played badminton, walked around the grounds, and just talked sometimes. There was no other way Gabrielle could ever get through the isolation.<em>

_Gabrielle hit the birdie across the net, and Chip could not return it. She loved having her moment because Chip was killing her overall in the match. _

Gabrielle: Ha! My point!

_Chip was about to serve when Lumiere came out to the badminton court saying:_

Lumiere: Miss Gabrielle, your mother wanted me to inform you that your father has just returned from the village.

Gabrielle: He has?

Lumiere: Oui.

_Gabrielle threw down her racket and ran inside leaving Lumiere and Chip far behind._

Chip: I guess there goes our game.

Lumiere: My boy, I'm sure there will be time for that later. You should go see if your mother needs help with anything though.

* * *

><p><em>Adam sat in his favorite lounge chair in the living room. It had been a long couple of days with the journey between the castle, the village, and the crash site. Belle came in to sit beside him. She wanted to know how everything went, and whether or not Gaston was truly back.<em>

Belle: Well?

Adam: It seems as if he really is back.

Belle: But how? I thought he fell that night…

Adam: It would seem there is some kind of dark magic around. He was with two other women – one said to look devilish.

Belle: We'll have to keep Gabrielle in the castle grounds longer.

Adam: Yes, we will.

_Gabrielle ran into the living room to see her parents talking. She was ecstatic her father was back. In her mind that meant freedom._

Gabrielle: Papa! You're back! This means I can go now. So I'll be off.

Adam: Wait a minute, Gabrielle. You cannot leave yet.

Gabrielle: Why can't I leave? I haven't been outside the castle grounds for so long.

Adam: You would be in danger if you left.

Gabrielle: Papa, I'm not a child anymore. I'm almost nineteen years old. You can't shelter me from the world forever. Besides, I've been out in the forest before!

Adam: That was before our enemies came back though!

_He exploded at Gabrielle, and Belle saw the beast alive once again. Adam couldn't believe Gabrielle though. She wasn't listening to him. She would be in danger if she left. Before he exploded at her again, he left the living room for the West Wing. Belle went over to her daughter and wrapped Gabrielle in her arms._

Belle: Honey, your father has a good reason. He doesn't want–

Gabrielle: To worry about me. Mama, I know, but it's just not good enough for me. I want to leave. I want to go explore the forest again. You can't keep me here forever!

Belle: But Gaston is back!

_Belle immediately regretted saying those words. She knew she revealed too much to Gabrielle._

Gabrielle: Who's Gaston?

_Belle wouldn't answer her daughter, but again she asked:_

Gabrielle: Mama, who is Gaston?

_Belle left the living room to retreat to her library leaving Gabrielle all by herself._

Gabrielle: Fine. If no one wants to tell me what's going on, I'll have to take matters into my own hands.

* * *

><p><em>In the dead of the night, all were asleep throughout the castle except for Gabrielle. She immediately locked herself in her room after dinner knowing no one would disturb her in her anger. In her time alone, she had packed a few items in a small satchel so she could escape the castle. Before she left, she remembered her mother's mirror. It would allow her to see anything. Any attempt at escape would be foiled if her location were known. Gabrielle mumbled to herself:<em>

Gabrielle: I'll have to steal it.

_She poked her head out her bedroom door and peered around. The coast was clear to wander about, so she swiftly walked to the library. Belle kept the mirror within the library in a special case. When Gabrielle reached the door, she opened it slowly and quietly. At night, moonlight filled the room. It made it easy to see the silver mirror under the glass dome. She lifted the cold case and took the faintly glowing silver mirror and whispered to it:_

Gabrielle: Show me my mother.

_Upon the mirror's surface, Gabrielle saw the image of her mother fast asleep next to her father. She called upon the mirror to look for Chip, Cogsworth, and Lumiere. Not a soul was awake, which meant not a soul would catch her creeping about the castle._

_Soon enough, Gabrielle was in the stables saddling up her horse, Celeste. Her horse was a deep chestnut color with a white streak that ran down her face. Gabrielle cooed to Celeste:_

Gabrielle: Shhh, girl. It's okay. We're leaving tonight.

_Off into the woods Gabrielle and Celeste rode. She didn't know where she would end up, but she wanted to get as far away from the castle as possible._

* * *

><p><em>In a cottage not too far away from the castle, Mother Gothel, Maleficent, and Gaston sat in the dark looking into Maleficent's magical staff. They saw Gabrielle riding deeper and deeper into the forest.<em>

Maleficent: Those fools. The more they wish to protect their beloved daughter, the closer we get to taking her. Now we shall lure her here with an offer of a comfortable bed to rest on and a bit of food to eat.

Gaston: But how will we get her here?

Gothel: Simple. The wolves will pursue her and any other way except to our humble abode will be covered with thorns. Isn't that correct, Maleficent?

Maleficent: Yes. I have set up my thorn path already. The prince's young daughter is already falling into our trap as we speak.

_And the three waited for Gabrielle to find the cottage where they resided. It would not be long._

* * *

><p><em>Gabrielle rode swiftly. She didn't want to look back, but when she heard growling, she couldn't help it. She glanced behind her and saw three wolves chasing her. Gabrielle's heartbeat began to race as she pushed Celeste harder and harder, but it seemed she kept running up against a wall of thorns every way she went. Celeste began to tire and that's when Gabrielle saw it. A small cottage stood within a clearing. Even though it was very late, there was a woman standing outside by a fire. Gabrielle yelled out to her:<em>

Gabrielle: Help me! I'm being chased by wolves!

Gothel: Quickly, dear, come her! I can shoo them off with my fire.

_Gabrielle rode over to Mother Gothel who took a log of fire and started swinging it at the wolves. Mother Gothel hit the closest one on the head and scared the pack off._

Gothel: My dear, you must be exhausted riding so hard. I have an extra bed. You are more than welcome to spend the night here as you and your horse recover.

Gabrielle: That would be lovely. Thank you, ma'am.

_Mother Gothel tied Celeste to the hitching post and escorted Gabrielle inside. It was a cozy little room with a blazing fire and a small wooden table. Gaston appeared from the shadows and grabbed Gabrielle. He began to tie her up. She screamed, but Maleficent appeared from the shadows as well saying:_

Maleficent: Try as you might, no one will hear your screams. They are useless.

_Gabrielle continued to scream though. She didn't care if no one could hear her. She had to try because Gaston was too powerful and struggling was impossible._

Gabrielle: Somebody help me! Anybody! I need help!

_Maleficent began cackling at the futile screams coming out of Gabrielle's mouth. Mother Gothel smiled at the struggle, but had heard enough of the screams and enjoyed tying a gag around Gabrielle's mouth._

* * *

><p><em>Belle and Adam ate breakfast together the following morning. They had not seen their daughter since the previous night at dinner. Mrs. Potts came in with tea for the two of them. It was late morning, and Belle found it odd Gabrielle was not downstairs yet.<em>

Belle: Mrs. Potts, have you seen Gabrielle this morning?

Mrs. Potts: No, ma'am. I haven't seen her since last night.

Belle: She hasn't gotten anything from the kitchen?

Mrs. Potts: Not that I'm aware of.

Belle: Could you bring her something, please? She's mad at us, so I wouldn't be surprised if she stays in her room all day, but I don't want her to starve.

Mrs. Potts: I'll bring her up a spot of tea.

Belle: Thank you.

_Mrs. Potts went back to the kitchen and prepared a tray of tea to bring to Gabrielle. She knocked on Gabrielle's door, and when no one responded, Mrs. Potts walked in the room quietly. She set the tea tray on the bedside and began opening the curtains saying:_

Mrs. Potts: Rise and shine, Gabrielle. I brought you a nice bit of tea.

_She noticed that no one was stirring in the bed. Upon further inspection of Gabrielle's bed, Mrs. Potts realized that no one was there. She threw back the sheets revealing a lump of pillows. Mrs. Potts rushed back to the dining room to a bewildered Belle and Adam._

Belle: Mrs. Potts, what is it?

Mrs. Potts: It's Gabrielle. She's – she's – Gabrielle's gone.

Adam: What?

_Adam couldn't believe Mrs. Potts words. He sprinted out of the dining room with Belle following behind. Sure enough Gabrielle was nowhere to be found. Only a couple of pillows filled her bed. Prince Adam searched around the room for some explanation for Gabrielle's disappearance. It wasn't until Belle caught up to him that he found the note on the dresser._

Adam: She ran off. Celeste must be gone as well.

_Belle took the note from her husband's hands and read it aloud._

Belle: "When you find this note, I will have already left. You don't understand my desire to leave here, but I'm tired of being trapped. I don't know how long this will go on for, but I cannot stay cooped up like a pet. I'm almost nineteen and I can take care of myself. Please, don't come looking for me regardless of the danger you think I might be in. I'll be fine. I love you. Both of you. Your darling daughter, Gabrielle." But where would she have gone?

Adam: I don't know. This "I can take care of myself" attitude of hers is childish. It just proves my point of how she isn't mature yet. She doesn't want to be found, but with Gaston and his companions out there she won't make it.

_He paced around the room thinking. Belle sat on the bed overcome by grief. Her baby girl was alone in the forest. She could be in danger and there was no way for her to know it. Then Belle thought of the one object that could help them. She stood up and bounded through the castle to her library with Adam curiously following. Upon opening the doors, Belle saw that her mirror was gone._

Adam: Gabrielle must have taken the mirror with her.

Belle: She truly wants no one to find her – not even me.

* * *

><p><em>Gaston had finished packing all of their belongings together and came back into the cottage. Maleficent was on guard duty. Gabrielle was tied up in the corner of the room still struggling to free herself.<em>

Gothel: Did you take care of the horse?

Gaston: I tied her up on a tree deep in the forest. It should be a while before she's found. What do you want me to do with the girl?

Maleficent: You and Mother Gothel will take her back with you to the Underworld.

Gaston: What are you going to do?

Maleficent: I am going to make sure our dear prince has no chance of following us.

_Gabrielle knew Maleficent was referring to her father. She screamed through the gag more and more. Maleficent raised her staff as to hit Gabrielle. Fearing the pain, Gabrielle became quiet._

Maleficent: Now then, is everything ready to go? Our beastly friend should be arriving soon. He left his castle to find the girl.

Gaston: Everything's packed up and ready to go.

_Gaston hoisted Gabrielle over his shoulders against her will and stood by the rest of the belongings outside. Mother Gothel stood beside them as well. Maleficent stood a few feet away from them and raised her staff. When it landed on the ground, a loud thud was made that frightened any animal in the surrounding trees, but Gaston, Mother Gothel, and Gabrielle were gone. Maleficent had sent them back to the Underworld to await the other villains._

* * *

><p><em>The prince was riding through the forest when he ran into the thicket of thorns. He had no choice but to go around the thorns on his horse. In the distance, he saw a small cottage. <em>I wonder if Gabrielle stopped there_, he thought to himself. He had no other lead and the thorns covered everything else. Adam knocked on the cottage door with his hand on the hilt of his sword just in case. A voice came from inside:_

Maleficent: Come in.

_Adam cautiously entered the cottage not knowing what to expect. He saw the small, cozy room, and over in the corner stood Maleficent. When he saw the horns on top of her head and the staff in her hand, he knew this must be the devilish creature Claire mentioned seeing. Adam drew his sword._

Adam: Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?

Maleficent: Patience, my dear prince, patience.

_Adam pointed the sword at Maleficent who just smiled and said:_

Maleficent: Why don't you put that toy away? You could hurt yourself.

Adam: Where is my daughter?

Maleficent: Not here, you imbecile. I will tell you that she is still alive though. That's all you need to know.

Adam: No, it's not. You better tell me where she is or I'll–

Maleficent: You'll what? Kill me? My dear prince, I can already assure you that won't work on me. If you attempt to kill me, you'll only make your situation worse.

_Enraged by Maleficent's calm attitude and refusal to say a word on Gabrielle, Adam swung his sword at Maleficent. She was prepared for him though. She warded the attack off with her staff._

Maleficent: I warned you not to try that.

_Maleficent hit the ground with her staff once more. Another loud thud came from the staff. Instead of Prince Adam disappearing, he fell to the ground writhing in agony. Maleficent screamed over the suffering prince:_

Maleficent: You tested my patience and attempted to slay me. Me! The most powerful being there ever was! So I place this curse upon you and all who were under it before. Everything shall be as it was. And you shall never see your precious daughter again.

_Adam screamed as his daughter did the night before. No one could hear him as his body burned and changed yet again. Everything about him was changing – his hands, his feet, his head, his voice. Thick brown hair rapidly covered his entire body. Maleficent cackled as she watched the prince fall under her curse. When the transformation was complete, he was on the floor breathing heavily and unable to move. Maleficent opened the door to leave, but before she left she turned to him and said:_

Maleficent: Goodbye, Beast.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Random comments? Then REVIEW! Please?<strong>


End file.
